


Enlightening Darkness

by my_alluring_melody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, bridgette is pissed, felix is a oblivious, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_alluring_melody/pseuds/my_alluring_melody
Summary: "my God! and here I thought-'"Ladybug-""NO! you don't get to call me that! I cant believe I thought you loved me! But no, you only love the suit, you said I was perfect just the way I am but you only meant ladybug was perfect, not Bridgette!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a couple of ladybug fics before but never about the pv version and the late night idea popped up so here goes nothing. enjoy getting punched in the gut with some feels!

"It's...you"

"I know you said you wanted to wait, but you're everything to me and I just wanted you to know the real me-"

"you..."

"yes! me! ladybug I trust you and I mean you're strong and smar-"

"YOU! I cant believe you! you're-"

"Unbelievably handsome?"

'YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!!"

Hold up. Before I get to getting my ass kicked by none other than Parisian Super hero, Ladybug herself, maybe we should back track a little to how I got myself into this mess. Cue the record scratch and the old timey flash back scenario.

It started from a young age, my notorious toddler years  stemmed me for my independence, of course fathers strict teachings were of no help, like who tells a four year old that they need be prepared for taking over the family business, seriously who does that-

okay maybe I'm a little to far back, let me restart.

"Felix!"

deep breath, deep breath! God! do I ever get a break! I hurried my pace around the corner and tried to make my way out the front doors of the school! 

"Felix wait!"

Today has not been my day! honestly, I'd rather be flung across Paris then have to continue today. From the loads of work father has piled on me, to my bad luck catching up to me once again! and having the stack of library books falling on me, and to top that off the fricken old bag in the library yelled at me for making a ruckess! So excuse me for not wanting to deal with the human size pest named Bridgette cheng!

"Oh! Sorry! excuse me, Felix!" I heard her catching up despite the many people she ran into. The only option I had was to confront her before she chased me all the way home. Unfortunately for me in my quick turn and halt and her rush to catch up the whole scene met with a collision, literally as she ran into me.

"Oh felix! sorry, I'm glad I caught up to you, I was wondering if-"

"If what Bridgette! If you could step on my shoes some more, or ram your elbow into my stomach again!'

'Ah no I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No of course you didn't because you weren't thinking were you, or maybe you were thinking, thinking about yourself and what you think you should do, but do you ever think about anyone but yourself, do you ever think about how I might feel with your constant affiliations, how much of a pest that you are to me. no you didn't, because if you did, you wouldn'tve acted like you did, you wouldn't be who you are!"

The only thing that could be heard was the soft gasp that left her. The sound of squeaking shoes on tile floors was longer present, people halted in shoving there books in their lockers, and the onlookers stared to see what the commotion was about. Shit, maybe I should think a little more too. I couldn't see what expression she was wearing hidden behind her bangs but her body language was strung tight enough to make want to cringe when I replayed my words.

'Bridget-"

"I apologize for not watching where I was going, get home safe monsieur Agreste." With that she pushed by me and out the doors. Am I afraid of Bridgette cheng? no. Do I believe that the look she gave could send hawkmoth running, yeah that's a big chance.  

"you were pretty harsh back there kid." Plagg finally spoke up after we made it past the school on the way home.

"yeah, well what I said was the truth, she should be more aware."

"you sure that's how she took that?"

"Why should I care, she took something from what I told her so its no longer my problem."

"Yeah lets hope she strong enough to not get akumatized or it will be your problem." 

...Shit.

 

Happy go lucky Bridgette is not one to have a few words thrown at her and get akumatized. Right? The question keeps circling my thoughts as I hopped from rooftop to rooftop in search of said girl with no luck. Dammit where is she. I Stood atop one of the beams on the Eiffel tower over looking paris.

"Early patrol tonight chat noir?" I jumped at the sudden voice next to me and turned to find ladybug sitting leisurely beside me.

"Uh, yeah you know, just making sure Paris is safe." she knodded slightly staring off in the distance. "what about you ladybug, patrolling already?"

"not really, just needed some fresh air is all." taking her in, something was off, her back hunched over and her chin rested in her hand while the other fell limp over her knee, underneath her dull gaze were puffy cheeks and dark bags. 

"I know you don't really like to get into the personal stuff, but I am your partner ladybug, and you can always confide in me, I wont tell a soul, cats honor!" she gave a sad smile.

"thanks kitty." she said with a sigh. " theres a guy," oh, okay man, that hurts, maybe I don't want to talk anymore,

"Oh?" I questioned quietly,

"Well, he basically hates my guts." I gave her an incredulous look. " I know, I know, how stupid of me to like someone who literally wished we never met right," she said with a watery giggle.

"What! that's ridiculous, how could anybody not like you! you're smart and beautiful, and brave, ladybug you're amazing in everything you do, you never hesitate to rush into danger if it means you're helping someone, you've even saved this cats tail a bunch of times, if he cant see that then he doesn't deserve you, and I know that sound cliché, but I really mean it."

"oh kitty, you're to good to me," she took a deep breath in and rose to her feet. " keep paris safe for me tonight," she said and bent down to lay a soft kiss on the top of my head. "and don't worry, I'm not going to let a silly boy get to me ill be running full percent after a goods nights rest!"

"I glad to hear it goodnight bugaboo"

"good night chat noir." with that we went our separate ways for the night.

I flopped on the bed finally finished with fathers work, it had really been a long day, it was good to see LB though, even if I had to hear about the guy she liked. I closed my eyes and tried to drift asleep. Is it wrong to feel good about it not working out with that guy though. 

I woke up to my alarm blaring and plagg pesking me for cheese, but eventually I was out the door and arriving at hell itself, aka school.

I managed to make it trough the first half relatively easily. which was weird, my mornings never go this smoothly. Lunch came around and I turned to corner to head to the library, when I finally ran into someone. of course no day goes by with out something.

"ah sorry- oh its you,'' shit. as I looked down to meet Bridgette's eye, I remember the whole reason I was even out yesterday. "Please watch where your going." she quipped before walking away with her friend. What the hell, she's the one who always runs into me and she has the audacity to say that. Well whatever she's not akumatized and she off my back! so I have nothing to worry about.

or so in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two, whoo! So I didn’t plan this story out by chapters so I don’t have like a basis for how each chapter is gonna go it’s just kinda gonna follow the plot until I’m satisfied or end up hating it lol, anyways on to the story!

It's been a month. A quiet month at that too. The walk from class to class is easy. Getting out of school is as simple as it can been when everyone is rushing out the doors. 

"Monsieur Agreste, if I could have a word with you before you leave." the teacher called as everyone began packing up there things and filing out the door.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"yes, you see, you're one of the top students in this class, I know you work very hard, but it seems as though your scores have seem to drop a bit the past couples weeks and I wanted to make sure everything is okay?" she questions passing a few graded papers my way.

What! That's ridiculous! There's no possible way that my grades have been dropping.I shuffled through the sheets and there were obvious mistakes made.

"Felix?" She asked after I failed to reply to her.

"I apologize for my lack of focus, I wont let it happen again." 

What the hell! There's no way for me to have gotten those wrong, i've never been distracted when it comes to studies.

"You know if you keep frowning like that, you're going to end up with wrinkles."

"I cant help how my face looks plagg."

"boy you can say that again." He snickered.

"look I'm not really in the mood right now."

"oh? does this have to do with you being all distracted since that girl started avoiding you?"

"who? Bridgette? no what does this have anything to do with her?"

"well, you only became distracted after she stopped talking to you."

"no way, she has nothing to do with this and even if she did, with Bridgette finally off my back, its actually been easier!"

"so your grades slipped because?" 

"because..." well, they slipped because... ughhHHH! "because they did that's why!" if I'm being honest with myself I don't know why they slipped, but it certainly wasn't because of Bridgette!

"Whatever you say kid."

"just shut up and eat your cheese so we can go on patrol." I wont be so easily distracted by some girl.

 

"if there was a more perfect sight then the roof top view of my lady running towards the setting sun with paris behind her, i'm positive it would be illegal. The bright red suit bouncing the sun rays off, the way every strand of raven hair was pronounced behind the light, the way the brick wall had nothing in comparison to the red mask around her- wait, brick wall?

"Chat! are you okay?!" I looked up to the roof of the ally way where I met ladybugs worried gaze. Did I really just fall off the roof? I looked around the dirty ally and shook my head. apparently I did.

"uh yeah, the card board boxes down here broke most of my fall."  I pushed myself up to my feet and to further my embarrassment managed to get a card board box stuck around my fricken butt. I heard ladybugs twinkle of a laugh and looked up to glare at her. She hid her smirk behind her hand.

"come on kitty patrol isn't over just yet." I kicked off the box and threw it back in it's pile before meeting ladybug back on the roof. "what do you say we have a little race?"

"ooh is the bug feeling competitive this evening?" I smirked pushing a bit closer into her personal space, before she pushed me back by my nose. 

"watch it box butt, I just thought its been quiet, the weather is nice, why not enjoy it?"

"hmm, alright. ill take you up on that offer."

"don't go falling off anymore roofs." she said giggling.

"you're never gonna let this down are you."

"Nope, but I do have one thing to tell you."

"And whats that bugaboo?" 

"akuma"

"What! where?" I spun behind me to find the same peaceful city as there was a minute ago, "theres no akum- hey! that's no fair!" I turned back to find ladybug sprinting over rooftops laughing out into the air.

"First one to the Eiffel tower wins."

 

"you totally cheated." I said my hands resting on my knees as I caught my breath, lady bug beside me mirroring my stance.

"haha all's fair in love and war mon chaton."

"so are you saying you love me?" I said smirking

"..." If it weren't for the mask, I'm sure the blush spreading across ladybugs cheeks would be much more defined against her olive toned freckled skin. The sight made my breath catch in my throat. 

"My lady?" she moved to sit on the edge of the beam we currently occupied, before throwing a smile my way over her shoulder an patting the spot next to her. if hawkmoth kept all those akumas in one place then I'm sure he must be hiding them in my stomach. I sat beside her and she leaned her head on my shoulder looking back at the sun in its final moments of its decent.

"I'm not goin to say those word." she sighed, and the fluttering in my stomach seemed to halt before she continued again, "not yet anyway," she rested her hand on top  of mine. "maybe when this is all over, maybe when we have a chance to just be us and not worry about super villains taking over all of paris, maybe then, ill be more at ease saying it." my throat tightened and my eyes began to burn slightly. never in my life had I been this happy, it wasn't even a 100% thing, but the thought of her considering me, and being open and willing.

"my lady, I would wait till the end of time if meant I ended up by your  side." she took my hand in hers before bringing it to her lips and placing a kiss on my knuckles, an action I'm much more used to giving then receiving, with that she stood back up, gave a warm smile and a farewell for the evening.

Things were finally looking up despite my bad luck. But don't get me wrong I haven't forgotten why I'm telling you this im just getting to the point of the screw up of the century. Stay tuned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay second chapter done, I'm pretty sure if the next chapter isnt the last one then there will only be two more, just because I don't want to drag this out forever, and keep you guys waiting on what happened to felix so be ready for the drama to take it up a notch in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> so its currently 2 am when I stopped writing so I figured I would just make another chapter later on I don't know how many chapters I will have but I know where I want the story to go so stay tuned for the drama lol


End file.
